Identity Crisis and a Whole Lot More
by ForeverrAnime
Summary: What if Destiny was changed to fit in more of the past? Long lost brothers and a new battle to fight is here, changing the lives and identities of those at Hogwarts, including the Inner Senshis. [HPSM]


Identity Crisis and a Whole Lot More - chapter one

Disclaimer :: This is ONLY an HP/SM crossover. I do NOT own either. Nothing belongs to me except this story. With that said, please RR

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it is, all 5 inner scouts plus the future's Chibi-moon was currently located at Cherry Hill Temple because of a scout meeting leading to a sleepover. At approximately 5AM, Usagi Tsukino reluctantly woke up and went to the bathroom connected to the room that they were all sleeping in. As she walked in and looked at the full-length mirror on the back of the door, she let out a bloodcurdling scream. "LUNAA!!"

Startled, all the senshis woke up and 2 cats were seen jolting up from their sleep. Rubbing their eyes wearily, Rei Hino walked to the front of the room and flicked on the light switch. The other girls looked around and were shocked. Rei was just too shocked for words but glared at anyone who seemed possible of doing this. Chibi-Usa let out a terrifying scream about how the hell she grew so much. Ami Mizuno was too shocked for words and just gasped in surprise. Minako Aino was grinning and stated how luckily she regained her beauty and young age and how it would help her in her love affairs. Makoto Kino was just thinking if she could use her young body to get back her old boyfriends.

Usagi chose that moment to stomp out of the bathroom and take the black cat by the tail, hanging it upside down. "LUNA…what the hell is the meaning of this?? HOW did we get to be looking like we were when we were 14?!"

Chibi-Usa butted in saying, "Wutta bout me?! How did I grow so fast?! I'm supposed to have fun and be kiddy!!!"

For once, the smart cat didn't have an answer. Looking down shamefully, she replied, "I'm sorry...but I have no idea how you or the other scouts ended up as 11 year olds..."

Usagi glared at her but dropped her down to the floor. Looking up into the sky, she called out the Senshi of Time. "PLUTO!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!!"

Within a matter of moments, a time vortex was opening into the room and Sailor Pluto stepped out with her eyes closed. Bending down and kneeled on the floor, she asked, "Serenity, you called?"

Usagi glared at the kneeling sailor and asked, "Pluto...what the HELL is the meaning of this?! LOOK AT US!! WE'RE 14!! DID YOU MESS WITH TIME OR SOMETHING?!"

Pluto looked up at the furious princess, disbelief on her face, "You guys woke up and looked like this??" She looked around the room seeing everyone nod. "I assure you, this has nothing to do with me."

"Is this the work of an enemy?" Makoto asked.

Luna shook her head. "That's impossible. There hasn't been a huge attack since we killed Chaos. It's not possible...is it?"

Pluto shook her head, replying, "I don't know...I haven't foreseen any enemies so it might be something that destiny planned for the inner senshis." At those words, an older version of Usagi appeared in the room slowly appeared. The woman had an elegant look with silver hair of odangos along with a long white dress that trailed down to the floor. Each and every senshi showed immediate respect towards the newcomer of the room.

Usagi stepped forward and ran towards to the woman, crying, "Mother..." giving her mother a huge hug.

Chibi-Usa's face flashed shock for a few seconds but soon disappeared as her face showed true happiness. "Grandma!" Running towards the two, she soon gave the woman a hug on the other side.

Queen Selenity put her arms around her daughter and her granddaughter, looking down at them and was smiling lightly. She then looked up at the rest of the senshis. They were on the floor, "Queen Serenity..."

"Mother, why are you here?" Usagi asked, letting go of her mother and walking towards the senshis, taking Chibi-Usa with her and all the Senshis sat down on the floor, staring at the queen.

"I'm here because you all turned 14." Selenity simply said. To that, she was given blank looks from everyone in the room.

Rei chose that moment to glare at her. "Did you do this? Were you bored up there or something and just decided to ruin our lives by changing our age??"

"No no no... it's just something that needed to happen...you see…" Looking down mournfully, Selenity continued. "I haven't been telling all of you the truth of the past and the present events. Including you, Setsuna. I've been keeping part of the past a secret…and it's time that you all now know about it. My dear Serenity, in the past, you had two older twin brothers, Prince Harrison and Prince Drew, also known as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

"Where are they now?" Ami asked the one question that everyone was thinking of at that moment.

"They are both at Hogwarts, which is in England. Now, don't freak out, but Hogwarts is a school of wizardry and witchcraft. As you probably realize now, they are wizards. It is not in my place to say what happened to them, as the memories will soon resurface towards your knowledge of during the Silver Millennium. " Selenity explained. "I will tell you this though. All of you inner senshis will be sent to Hogwarts to learn and go along with Destiny and Fate."

"What do we tell our parents? We can't just disappear and it would look weird if we're 14 right now." Usagi asked.

"At an appropriate time later this morning, one of you is to walk home. Pluto and I will then appear at your house and be ready to explain all to your parents. Is that understood? In the meantime, the rest of you will stay here and wait until it is your turn. Makoto and Minako, you may go home and pack up since you don't have to explain anything to anyone. Rei, let's go out and talk to your grandpa. Let's go." With that said by Selenity, Rei walked out the room with Selenity and Pluto.

After walking a few steps, Rei stopped to close her eyes and quickly opened after a second. "Something's coming…" As soon as that was said, 6 owls flew into the room through the opened window with a letter in their beaks. Dropping the letters in the respected owners, the owls then flew out the window in a big blur.

Holding up her letter, Usagi asked "Mother...what is this...?" The letter was seen to be an off-white color, nearly beige, with a shield of consisting of a big H in the center with portions of red, green, yellow, and blue.

A small smile appeared on Pluto's face as she encouraged the senshis to open the letters.

They all opened their letters and gasped as they read.

Ms. R. Hino name varies

Cherry Hill Temple

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear (Mr./Miss.) ,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As a result of your circumstances and your previously preoccupied time, you are to be placed in the 4th year. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
_Deputy Headmistress_

On a separate piece of paper was a list of supplies for 1st years and 4th years combined, seeing as they are going to be 4th years in their 1st year.

"Well, this is great. We now have a letter to use along with explanations. Come along now, Rei." Selenity smiled as she started to leave the room.

"Matte! Isn't it a bit early to be explaining already? I wanna go to sleep…I mean, not ME…I'm just saying this for that odango atama over there." Rei complained then smirked.

Hearing this, Usagi quickly shot up her head from her momentarily nap, "Oh you shush, you Pyro." And went back to sleep.

Raising an eyebrow at Rei, Selenity asked "I'm pretty sure it's not at all early to be explaining. In fact, it is now 7AM and I'm pretty sure your grandfather wakes up early to prepare the temple for visitors. I suggest the rest of you stay here until I come back." Then walked out the room towards Rei's grandfather. Pluto and Rei quickly followed, while holding onto her letter.

To Be Continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHEE!! Wasn't that FUN?? Yeah..sorry if it's crappy and all that cause this is my first crossover and first fic in a really long time. So please click on that little button below and review!! Suggestions are welcomed. Flames are allowed also.

ForeverrAnime


End file.
